Posdata: Siempre te amaré desde el Infierno
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Fragmentos de mi vida, mi muerte, y lo que pasó después. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Foro-kun!" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! (AU)


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. Créditos a su respectivo artista.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Foro-kun!" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Mi género sorteado fue _Spiritual_. Nótese que no estoy nada familiarizada con el género.

Gracias a Papa Roach y su canción _Take Me._ Fueron la inspiración de este desastroso fic x3.

* * *

 _Un borracho y un muerto_

—Ahnah me ha roto el corazón. De nuevo —Se queja mi amigo al otro lado del teléfono—. Varrick, necesito ahogar mis penas en alcohol. ¿Qué dices? ¿Paso por ti a las diez y vamos al bar de siempre? —Sé que sólo quiere una excusa para tomar. Y qué diablos, yo también deseo compartir algunos tragos con mi camarada Baraz.

—Bien, bien. Pero llega puntual, ¿de acuerdo?

A las veintidós horas con quince minutos, toca a mi puerta. Yo tomo mi abrigo y le aviso a Zhu Li, mi asistente (a veces cocinera, confidente, guardaespaldas y mil funciones más) con quien comparto casa desde hace años, que no me espere despierta, que tardaré. Ella me dice que me cuide y, finalmente, salgo a esa helada noche de noviembre, montándome en el automóvil de Baraz.

Llegamos en quince minutos. Estaciona su auto y entramos al bar, saludando a Joey, el cantinero. Pedimos nuestros tragos predilectos y nos sentamos en una mesa hasta el fondo.

Él habla de su vida amorosa y programas de televisión. Yo sobre negocios y dinero.

—Varrick. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? —Me regaña, cansado porque mientras él cuenta sus noches de pasión, yo me reservo cualquier comentario referente al sexo o al amor.

—Pronto. En febrero, quizá —Él rueda los ojos.

Es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo: Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Zhu Li. Así, sin ser novios. ¿Para qué? Mejor saltarse directo a la parte de compromiso y luego, la boda. Ya me la imagino, con miles de invitados (celebridades en la lista de honor), muchos regalos y una fiesta a lo grande, marca Varrick, con bandas de rock en vivo, una fuente de colores (y otra de chocolate).

Si no se lo he dicho es porque soy un cobarde. ¿La han visto ya? Es linda, fuerte, amigable. Qué probable es que me rechace una mujer como ella.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes, llegará un hombre de la nada y ¡boom! Te robará a tu hermosa chica.

Me río, contestándole (no muy seguro de mí) que ella jamás aceptaría a otro. Maldito Baraz, ahora siento celos y miedo. Miedo de perder a alguien que ni siquiera es mío.

Encoge sus hombros, cambiando de tema y pidiendo otra ronda más.

A las tres horas ya camino tambaleándome y él canta dolido como si no hubiera un mañana.

Decidimos que ya es tiempo de irnos. Pagamos la cuenta y nos marchamos.

—No puedes conducir en este estado —Es una parte de mi lado consciente el que opina—. Déjame pedir un taxi.

—¡Tonterías! Tan sólo me tomé dos... No seas nena y sube al auto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, decido darle la razón, sabiendo que Baraz es un increíble conductor. Qué estúpido de mi parte.

No pasan ni cuatro minutos. De repente, un vidrio rompiéndose, los neumáticos quemados sobre el asfalto, y luces blancas que encandilan.

Lo último que oigo, las sirenas de una ambulancia. O de la policía, quién sabe.

* * *

 _Funeral a lo Varrick_

Todos vestidos de negro, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no me pueden conceder mi deseo de un funeral decente?

A los veintitantos años, en una de esas pequeñas crisis que te llegan cuando no importa qué tan joven eres, aún así sientes cierta tristeza porque te vas a morir. Quizá pronto o después de sesenta años, pero morirás, y tú sólo piensas en por qué causas terminarás enterrado y más relevante aún, cómo te enterraran. Bueno, el punto es que aquella noche de primavera hice una especie de lista acerca de mi entierro:

1: Vestirme con un traje de soldado inglés, de esos que parecen nunca reírse.

2: Poner dentro del ataúd a la jirafa Rafa, mi peluche favorito. Y una foto de mi madre.

3: No sacerdotes ni ningún tipo de discurso religioso.

4: Nadie vestirá de negro. ¡Ese color es tan deprimente y pasado de moda!

5: Den comida deliciosa y de la más alta calidad.

6: Música. Contraten a alguna agrupación famosa que toque mis canciones predilectas.

7: Fuegos artificiales al final del día.

8: Una estatua mía sobre la tumba.

9: El punto más importante: No lloren por mí. ¡Alégrense! Estaré en un lugar mejor.

Le entregué la nota a Zhu Li, junto con el borrador de mi testamento (sí, a esa edad ya poseía bienes materiales que valía la pena dejar a mis seres queridos) y a la mañana siguiente firmé los documentos de manera legal.

Conforme pasa el funeral, me doy cuenta de que lo cumplieron casi todo. Salvo el número cuatro y nueve.

Zhu Li llora lagunas. Llora, no como una empleada que se despide de su "querido" jefe, sino, como alguien que pierde a un ser amado. Tengo ganas de abrazarla. Nadie lo hace porque ellos también están inmersos en su estado de depresión y asombro. "¡Pero era tan joven...!" Llevaba escuchando esa frase desde hace veinte horas.

En algún momento alguien dice palabras de consuelo y admiración y pide el típico "minuto de silencio". ¿Para qué? Hagan ruido, gente. Hipócritas, hablen sobre lo bueno que era. Personas que siempre me apoyaron, háganme saber lo mucho que me extrañarán.

Me desespera que nadie pronuncie palabra alguna. Tonterías, ni siquiera es un silencio absoluto, el sonido de los coches y leves sollozos se escuchan de fondo.

Pasada ya media hora, mi asistente se para de su asiento y deja flores azules (mi color favorito) sobre la tumba. Luego le siguen Bolin y su esposa Opal, grandes amigos míos quienes se encuentran llorando. Korra, Asami, Suyin, hasta el presidente Raiko me entrega flores. Lamento enormemente que Baraz ahora se encuentre en el hospital con sabrá Dios cuántos huesos rotos (palabras de Bolin dichas en el velorio). Aunque, admitiéndolo, le tengo envidia. El muy cabrón no murió.

Entonces, al verlos reunidos en el panteón, pienso que es decepcionante que la única vez que puedas ver a todos tus seres queridos juntos, sea en tu funeral.

En el firmamento, estallan los fuegos artificiales. Y con eso, la gente se va. Es ahí cuando siento ganas de gritar. ¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen solo! Por favor, que alguien me mire. Por su puesto, pasan de largo. No importa cuántas lágrimas derramaron hoy, mañana la mayoría seguirá con su vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Gente muere cada día, eso no cambia nada.

Camino hacia el lago (ah, porque era obvio que tenía que pedir la tumba junto al pequeño charco artificial del cementerio) y miro mi reflejo, tan diferente a cómo se veía mi cadáver, con mi (bello) rostro desfigurado al momento de aplastarme contra el parabrisas, mi cuerpo bañado en sangre. Mi yo fantasmal, en cambio, es atractivo. El bigote bien definido, el peinado elegante de siempre... aunque, vestía una extraña toga color azul claro. Sin comentarios respecto a la moda del más allá.

Viendo el panteón vacío, sé que ya es hora de también irme. Adiós, mundo de los vivos.

* * *

 _Desierto de cenizas_

Hola, seas lo que seas.

Por su terreno podría asegurar que no es el infierno. Mucho menos el cielo. Camino sobre arena color hueso que no quema. El viento cada cierto tiempo trae consigo olas de ceniza que se esparcen por cada rincón del lugar. Me siento perdido y asustado. En la lejanía no puedo distinguir nada que no sea arena. No toda es llana, por supuesto; pequeñas dunas se forman a lo largo de esta especie de desierto. Si volteo hacia arriba, me recibe un gris paisaje. Sin nubes ni estrellas. Sólo es un abismo grisáceo.

Niños, jóvenes y adultos. Hay muchas personas, pero cada quien está sumergida en su mar de pensamientos. Nadie voltea a ver a nadie. Intento llamar la atención de algunos, mas no tengo éxito. Parece que soy invisible aquí también. Es patético sentirse solo en un lugar lleno de gente.

Y entonces comienzo a pensar, ¿qué hice de malo para no terminar en el cielo? Ah, sí, se me vienen a la mente un par de cosas. Luego, me pregunto, ¿por qué no estoy en el infierno? Quizá debí de ir a misa más seguido...

Continúo con mi marcha. Estoy desesperado. No importa cuánto camine, siempre parezco terminar en el mismo punto en el que empecé.

Juego con la arena bajo mis pies, mas no siento ni cosquillas. Esa sensación agradable y de descanso que te daba el sumergirse aquella tierra entre tus dedos, se ha ido para siempre. Me doy cuenta ahora. Aquí no hay olores, ni sabores y el único sonido que puedes escuchar además del susurro del viento, es tu propia voz. Nada te hace daño físicamente, así como nada te llena de satisfacción. Es territorio neutro, y eso me desespera mucho más. Quiero sentir algo, deseo que aunque sea un alma me mire. No quiero darme cuenta de lo inevitable, no quiero aceptar que estoy muerto.

Sí, al principio lo tomé con calma, pero cuando estaba en la Tierra tenía la vaga esperanza de que mi alma descansaría en paz, o reencarnaría en ese mismo instante, o me iría al paraíso. Hasta el infierno hubiera sido mejor opción. Purgatorio, já, yo lo llamaría Inframundo de clima templado.

Me siento en la cima de una duna y contemplo la cosa que se hace llamar cielo. Inquietantes dudas llegan ante mí perforándome el alma: ¿Aunque hubiera muerto muchos años después, también terminaría en este lugar? ¿Cómo será el cielo? ¿Qué estará haciendo Zhu Li ahora?

Yo quiero creer que todos tenemos un paraíso personal. Allí encontrarías tu comida favorita, todas las mascotas que tuviste a lo largo de tu vida, diversiones por montón, música de tu agrado, y por supuesto, podrías ir a visitar a tus amigos y familiares cuando quisieras.

Pensar en la tercera pregunta me deprime sobremanera. Cómo la extraño. Desde el primer momento me hice adicto a ella, desarrollé una enferma codependencia hacia su persona. No hacía nada sin Zhu Li. Eso es lo que más duele. Yo aquí y ella en el mundo de los vivos. Me siento como un marinero sin brújula desesperado por encontrar tierra firme en medio del océano. Si es que existe un cielo para cada quien, Zhu Li Moon sería en definitiva mi edén.

Observo a las almas pasar. Deambulan por el desierto con la mirada perdida. Quién sabe, quizá yo también vaya a terminar así. Cualquiera podría volverse loco en un sitio como este. Y sucumbir ante la locura sería simplemente exquisito. Al menos así sentiría algo dentro de mí.

Cenizas bailan a mi lado. Es lo único que mueve el aire. Ver cenizas es lo más divertido en este lugar. Las observo y observo. Van y regresan sin prisa alguna. Parece un ciclo sin fin. Y estoy encantando con su danza infinita. No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado sólo mirando. Podrían ser horas, días, semanas. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la variable _tiempo_ exista aquí.

Comienzan a susurrarme cosas que no entiendo. Las cenizas me hablan con voces agudas. Y con cada frase siento que voy perdiendo mi juicio, que me adentro más en el mundo de los muertos, donde vagas sin sentido alguno.

Los rostros de los otros me confunden. Ojeras, labios resecos, pieles pálidas. Todos lucen extraños. Tengo la sensación de que mi aspecto también está cambiando.

Me recuesto sobre la arena, decepcionado. No se puede experimentar dolor físico, pero padezco dolor del alma, que es mucho peor. Me siento olvidado, como si todos allá en la Tierra hubieran dejado de pensar en mí.

Cierro mis ojos y sólo veo oscuridad. A estas alturas me resulta imposible imaginarme un cuadro feliz. Así como siento que me olvidan, las caras en mi memoria se tornan borrosas. Sin embargo, me aferro al recuerdo de Zhu Li. No puedo dejar que también se desvanezca su encantadora presencia, el único rayo de luz en el purgatorio. Inevitablemente, se va alejando. Mi corazón se enfría. La angustia disminuye. Temo que dentro de poco, ya no pueda sentir nada. Ni externa ni internamente.

Dios, si estás observándome, llévame hacia tu Nirvana. Juro que me arrepiento de mis pecados. Ya no quiero estar en este sitio. Merezco aunque sea un pequeño pedazo de cielo, ¿no?

Contrario a mis pensamientos, de repente, se presenta ante mí, el Diablo. Mis ojos se iluminan porque la simple idea de que alguien me note, después de tanto tiempo siendo ignorado aquí, me sabe a gloria. Él parece una cabra negra parada en dos patas, de la altura de un humano promedio. Quizá cuando está en sus dominios muestra su verdadera apariencia: Un hombre rojo con cuernos, tridente y cola puntiaguda.

—Creo que no necesito presentarme. Y tú tan poco deberías de hacerlo. Te conozco bien, Iknik Blackstone Varrick. Te he estado observando y pude distinguir en tus ojos ese toque de subsistencia que sólo los recién llegados poseen. Sin embargo, noto que se está marchitando, ¿o me equivoco?

La imagen de una cabra diabólica hablándome me hubiera hecho mucha gracia en algún momento de mi vida, mas ahora que estoy muerto el sonido de una risa me resulta lejano, casi olvidado.

Ante mi silencio, él continúa:

—Te propongo un trato. Te concedo un día en la Tierra, a cambio de tu alma —Ahí está el cliché. ¿Por qué les interesarán tanto las almas? ¿Acaso planean, en algún momento, formar un ejército y atacar el cielo? Qué horror, no vaya a ser que luego tengan problemas de sobrepoblación en el infierno.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy interesado en volver al mundo de los vivos? —Él habla con picardía, yo le contesto con el mismo tono. Muero por salir del purgatorio, pero no tengo que parecer tan obvio.

El Diablo ríe con descontrol.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? Está bien... Mañana cumple años tu amada. Sé que deseas verla por última vez, despedirte o algo. Yo puedo ofrecerte eso. Tan sólo tendrás que habitar en el Infierno después. Un precio justo.

Su respuesta me trae un recuerdo que se introduce en mi cabeza con desesperación, produciéndome un dolor punzante.

¿El día siguiente será 11 de agosto? ¿El cumpleaños número 27 de Zhu Li? Me lo sabía de memoria... En su currículum vítae, había anexado una breve reseña de su vida. Empezaba: "Nací en una noche fría de Luna nueva, el 11 de agosto, hace 20 años..."

Sonrío con ternura. Ahora recuerdo con nitidez su último cumpleaños. Fue una fiesta de cóctel en la mansión. Hubo muchos invitados. Todos bebíamos y platicábamos amenamente.

Qué bien se siente volver a vivir en tu mente momentos como aquellos.

El Diablo da un resoplido para hacerse notar, al darse cuenta de que me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

Trago duro, volviendo mi atención al trato. ¿ _Stairway to Heaven_ o _Highway to Hell_? El gran dilema. Primero, nada me aseguraba que al cabo de un tiempo (¡aún más tiempo!) de estar en el purgatorio, mi alma se purificara y finalmente terminara en el paraíso. Segundo, decirle que sí era un boleto todo pagado (y sin retorno, pero con una primera parada en la Tierra) a los terrores del inframundo. Y yo del infierno no sé mucho, lo mínimo que conozco es gracias a Dante y su _Divina Comedia._ Por mi bien, espero esté muy alejado de la realidad.

Algo me dice que esta criatura tiene reputación de no ser muy paciente. Y yo no le doy mucha vuelta al asunto, prefiero los riesgos, la espontaneidad. Está decidido.

—Acepto.

Él sonríe de medio lado, como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido que iba a acceder. Me estrecha su pezuña. Es desagradable, siento escalofríos, la primera sensación intensa que tengo desde que llegué. Cerramos el trato.

—Sólo veinticuatro horas, Iknik. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

 _El último día en la Tierra_

Es un viaje rápido. En cuestión de segundos ya estoy de nuevo en la Tierra. Me siento mareado debido al cambio brusco de energías. La atmósfera me resulta nostálgica, hasta deprimente, mas no se compara en lo absoluto con el Purgatorio.

Miro a mi al rededor y de inmediato reconozco la sala de estar de la mansión. Escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, tengo miedo. Irónico, ¿no? Un fantasma temiéndole a los vivos. Es cierto, me aterra que alguien me reconozca y le dé un paro cardíaco o algo.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio al ver a Church, el culpable del ruido. Church es el gatito negro y gordo que Zhu Li y yo adoptamos hace cinco años. Sé que puede verme. Se dirige hacia mí con elegancia y empieza a ronronear. Pruebo con acariciarlo, para saber si puedo traspasar cosas o, en cambio, puedo tocar cualquier objeto.

Al sentir su suave pelaje, sonrío. Él se frota contra mis piernas con sumo cariño. Sí que extrañé a esta bola de pelos.

Lo cargo en brazos siendo consiente de que jamás le molestó el contacto físico conmigo, y me lo llevo a mi alcoba.

En el camino a las escaleras escucho el tictac del reloj de madera que está ubicado en la cocina. Me le acerco con curiosidad y veo que marca las ocho de la mañana con siete minutos. Es poco probable que Zhu Li aún esté dormida.

Continúo con mi marcha. Me sorprende que mis zapatos no hagan ruido al caminar. Y es ahí cuando reparo en mi vestimenta. Llevo mi conjunto favorito, el de dos piezas color azul en diferentes tonos. Habría que reconocer que Satanás era detallista. Bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Los cuadros, las fotografías, el pasillo, realmente estoy luchando para no venirme abajo. Tan lleno de recuerdos. Es desgarrador saber que jamás volveré a este lugar.

Finalmente, la puerta de madera, en la zona oeste de la casa. No tengo deseos de abrila, pero igual lo hago, con una notable lentitud, cuidando de que no haya nadie cerca, y sosteniendo al gato en la otra mano. Rechina y hace eco en el pasillo.

Una enorme ola de polvo me recibe. Church maúlla con desagrado y decido dejarlo en el suelo. Me adentro con cuidado y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Un olor a muebles viejos me recibe. Es evidente que nadie ha entrado a esta habitación en meses. Todo luce intacto, tal y como lo dejé aquella noche de noviembre, la última vez que estuve aquí.

Tengo ganas de meterme a mi cama, contar hasta tres, y pretender que no estoy muerto. Llamar a Zhu Li, beber té juntos, hablar y vivir. Eso es lo que más anhelo.

Suelto un suspiro de resignación. Church me da apoyo sentándose a mi lado, dócil. Finalmente, empiezo lo que vine a hacer: despedirme.

Me siento en mi escritorio, tomo un bolígrafo y una hoja blanca. Mi cursiva siempre ha sido desastrosa, sin embargo, le da ese toque elegante que deseo lleve la carta. Espero Zhu Li la entienda. Golpeo mi pie contra el piso, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quiero decírselo todo, sin importar cuán cursi suene. Es lo último que sabrá de mí. Debo de ser claro, romántico, no deseo hacerla sentir mal.

Al cabo de una tormentosa hora, donde con mucha pena tiraba papeles a la basura, tachaba palabras y volvía a empezar, por fin termino. Escrita con caligrafía borrosa (las manos me temblaban), reza así:

 _Querida Zhu Li:_

He estado tratando de encontrar las letras para explicarlo todo, pero no importa qué haga, los resultados son desastrosos.

No sé por dónde comenzar, han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses sin vernos. Y no sólo desde que morí, desde antes yo ya te ocultaba algo. Fui un cobarde y me odio por no habértelo dicho antes. Te amo. No fue amor a primera vista; fue un sentimiento que fue creciendo con el tiempo, con cada minuto que pasaba, éramos inseparables, hubiera sido una locura no haber terminado enamorado yo de ti. Siempre fuiste atenta, eres valiente, tan buena persona. Me volvía estúpido cada vez que planeaba confesarte mi amor. Mi lengua se trababa, me invadía un sentimiento de pavor. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Qué tristeza me da jamás haberte entregado este anillo en vida. Lo mandé a hacer hace un año. Tenía que ser un anillo elegante y hermoso, como tú, diseñado justo a la medida.

Íbamos a tener una gran boda, cinco hijos, inteligentes y hermosos como nosotros, beberíamos té por la tarde, adoptaríamos muchos gatos... Pero tuve que morir. No sé si fue el destino, el karma, o una simple casualidad, aunque eso ya no importa. Quiero decir, a todos nos llega nuestra hora. Por eso te pido que mientras puedas, no te quedes estancada, sigue adelante, regálale al mundo esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, encuentra un marido, aunque me esté muriendo de celos.

En verdad deseo que no me odies por mi tardía declaración. Ya de nada sirve que conozcas mis sentimientos, sin embargo, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón. Fuiste mi apoyo tantos años, te aprecio como no tienes idea. Verte era una maravilla, tu risa música para mis oídos, y platicar contigo hasta tarde era mi pasatiempo favorito. Fuiste mucho más que mi asistente.

Un día como hoy, hace veintisiete años, nació mi mujer favorita. Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los cumpleaños que pasé a tu lado. Disculpa por no estar presente en esta ocasión. Al menos puedo escribirte... Feliz día, Zhu Li. Espero todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. No sabes cuánto me gustaría abrazarte contra mi pecho, y que llenaras mi camisa del pastel embarrado en tu rostro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Si te estoy escribiendo esto es gracias al Diablo. No estoy muy orgulloso de ello, pero hice un trato con él. Era la única forma de volver a verte, de decirte lo que siempre callé. No te preocupes por mí, me las arreglaré para estar bien. Y sé que tú también lo estarás. El día en que estaba buscando asistente, vinieron cientos de muchachas esperanzadas. Entre todas, te escogí a ti. Porque eres fuerte y pude ver en tus ojos que eras diferente al resto, cuando te hice la entrevista. No necesitabas de nadie, empero yo siempre necesité de ti. No sabes lo perdido que me siento sin tu compañía. Me haces falta.

Bueno, el motivo de esta carta no es deprimirte, tan sólo informarte de mi amor por ti, desearte un feliz cumpleaños, y por supuesto, decir adiós. Una vez escrito esto, ya no me queda demasiado por contar.

Me gustaría despedirme de los demás, pero no puedo. Ojalá se encuentren bien. Dales un abrazo de mi parte cuando los veas.

A Church, sé que lo cuidas de maravilla, mas nunca dejes de darle mimos por mí.

Espero jamás volver a verte, no porque te odie, sino porque verte significaría tenerte en el infierno, sufriendo. No deseo eso. Tú te mereces el paraíso y mucho más. Aunque, promete que aún cuando estés en el edén, rodeada de estúpidos ángeles tocando arpas, no dejarás de pensar en mí.

 _Tu eterno enamorado,_

 _Iknik Blackstone Varrick._

 _Posdata: Siempre te amaré desde el infierno._

Meto la carta en un sobre, junto con el anillo de bodas que guardé durante meses, temeroso de que pudieran encontrarlo, en mi cajón de la ropa interior.

La carta me resulta una mierda. Nunca fui bueno para escribir, por eso yo dirigía películas y le pagaba a alguien más para que creara el guión. Pero supongo que al final ella no juzgará mis dotes de escritura, sino mis sentimientos.

—Listo, Church. Ahora vayamos al cuarto de Zhu Li a dejarle esta carta bajo la puerta.

Salgo de mi alcoba, ya no quiero quedarme más tiempo en aquellas cuatro paredes que tan sólo me llenan de impotencia y melancolía.

Llego al final del pasillo, y me quedo parado frente a la puerta de Zhu Li. Siento impulsos de abrirla, darle un vistazo a su habitación, oler su fragancia personal siempre presente en su cabello, su alcoba y su ropa. Es probable que no esté. No se escucha ruido alguno. Eso me tranquiliza, mas sigo sin atreverme a entrar.

Antes de que alguien pase por ahí y se dé cuenta de mi presencia fantasmal, deslizo el sobre bajo la puerta, y me voy de aquella zona.

Camino por la mansión, con Church pisándome los talones. Es patético, porque me duele recorrer de rincón a rincón la casa en la que viví durante tanto tiempo. Duele y me gusta de alguna manera. No puedo parar. En cada habitación, encuentro un recuerdo. Todo tiene sabor agridulce.

Ya casi al acabar el tour por mi propia mansión, escucho ruidos originarios del jardín principal.

Me acerco con cuidado para no ser visto. Y lo que me encuentro me parte el corazón, me quedo sin aliento. Sí, quería volver a verla, pero no estaba listo para esto. Su imagen, tan perfecta. Oh, Zhu Li, te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido florar y tus mechones cayendo sobre tu rostro dándole una forma aún más angelical. Tu piel brilla bajo el intenso sol de agosto.

No puedo. Tengo ganas de correr a abrazarla, llorar sobre su hombro, desearle feliz cumpleaños. Anhelo que me diga que todo estará bien, que no llore más.

Está sentada en medio de la mesa. Todos nuestros amigos a su al rededor le cantan _Feliz Cumpleaños_. Frente a ella, un pastel de fresas (su favorito), con una vela en forma de 27, espera ansioso ser probado por los exquisitos labios de Zhu Li.

La canción termina, cierra los ojos, pide un deseo y sopla para apagar las velas. Los invitados aplauden. Nadie se da cuenta, o quizá sí pero deciden ignorarlo. Mi Zhu Li no está feliz, sonríe con falsedad, es una máscara... Si tan sólo pudiera, haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír de verdad.

Le dan abrazos de felicitación. Siento celos. Esta escena me resulta insoportable. Verla de lejos sin poder acercarme, es una tortura.

Decido irme antes de que cometa algo estúpido. Huyo como el cobarde que soy. No sin antes despedirme de Church, el único que me vio en mi último día en la Tierra, mi fiel compañero.

Inevitablemente, antes de cruzar la puerta, me doy la vuelta. Memorizo a Zhu Li y pienso que hoy en especial luce encantadora, aunque su sonrisa sea falsa y sus ojos tengan un toque de tristeza, aún así, para mí se ve hermosa.

Le deseo feliz cumpleaños en un susurro, seguido de un _te amo_. Y por fin, salgo de la mansión.

Las calles están desoladas, así es mejor. Aún estoy en el barrio, alguien podría reconocerme. Si es que alguien tiene el don de ver fantasmas, claro.

En el trayecto me cruzo con muy poca gente. Y ninguno de ellos perece notarme. Eso era lo que quería, sin embargo, me siento ligeramente decepcionado. Algo en mi interior deseaba que me voltearan a ver. Una última mirada por parte de un humano, quien sea. Jamás fue de mi agrado pasar desapercibido.

Llego a mi destino: El parque Colorado. No queda cerca de casa, pero Zhu Li y yo vinimos un par de veces.

Es enorme. Más que parque, es como un pequeño bosque. Tiene los árboles más altos que he visto en mi vida. Todo aquí es verde. Un verde vital, puro. Siempre me gustó este lugar. Es un paraíso de naturaleza en medio de la gran ciudad.

Aquí pasaré mis últimas horas. Observando a los vivos, encontrándole forma a las nubes, quizá pueda hablar con algunas ardillas. De niño siempre lo hacía. O al menos fingía que podía entenderles y ellas a mí. Me doy cuenta de que es momento de disfrutar las pequeñas cosas.

Subo la gran colina del parque. Al hallar el punto perfecto, con la vista adecuada, me siento en el césped. Mis manos tocan la hierba. Es tan fresco el tacto, me relaja. No se parece en nada a la deprimente arena del purgatorio.

Duele saber que jamás volveré a ver a Zhu Li. Por ahora no quiero pensar en ello; allá en el infierno tendré minutos de sobra para reflexionar y torturarme con su recuerdo. O quién sabe, tal vez hasta se me olvide su nombre con el paso de los días.

El tiempo me resulta exquisitamente lento. Quiero saborear cada segundo. No estoy haciendo gran cosa aquí, sentado en un parque, mas tampoco deseo echarme a llorar. No di mi alma al Diablo para nada.

Una vez entregada la carta de despedida, me siento más tranquilo. Hubiera sido fascinante ver su cara al leerla. Una creciente curiosidad me invade. ¿Habrá creído que fue una broma? ¿Se sentirá feliz? ¿Decepcionada? Maldición, ahora quiero volver a la mansión para descubrir su reacción.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Tengo que superarlo también. Dejar que la herida sane. Zhu Li estará bien sin mí. Y yo sin ella. Aún trato de tragarme esta mentira.

Una ardilla pasa delante de mí, logrando que deje de pensar en mi amada. Corre a una velocidad impresionante y con sus pequeñas patas trepa el árbol.

La noche cae y ya he llevado a cabo mis "grandes" aspiraciones: hablé con las ardillas, analicé el comportamiento humano, y le di formas a las nubes. Ahora es turno de observar el firmamento. Jamás me aprendí las constelaciones. Pienso que no necesitas conocer el nombre para apreciar algo hermoso. Aquí en el parque, un poco lejos de la contaminación de la ciudad, las estrellas brillan con más intensidad.

Tengo miedo de caer dormido, podría despertar en el infierno. Sería un desperdicio dormir en esta noche veraniega. Así que miro las estrellas, trato de unirlas unas con otras, como si fueran nubes, y formar figuras con ellas.

Las horas nocturnas pasan más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Al poco tiempo, llega el amanecer. Siempre me gustaron, pero siempre estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas como para sentarme un minuto al día y apreciar tal belleza de la naturaleza. El cielo se tiñe de tonos naranja. El sol le dice a todos "buenos días" y a mí me dedica un "hasta nunca".

Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora sólo me queda aceptar mi destino en el infierno.

Los pájaros, recién levantados, cantan y vuelan de un lugar a otro. En este momento no quisiera ser otra cosa más que un pájaro. Lucen tan libres, sin preocupaciones, tan diferentes a mí.

—¿Estás listo para pudrirte en mis dominios? —El Diablo aparece a mi lado. Doy un respingo al escuchar su voz profunda, haciendo eco en el parque.

—Ya te estabas tardando... Llévame, Satanás —sonrío de medio lado. No le daré el gusto de verme asustado, angustiado. No aún.

* * *

 _El principio de la eternidad_

—¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar! Siéntete libre de explorar por donde se te plazca —El Diablo me da una cálida bienvenida y luego se evapora en una nube de humo.

Mi cara arde. Siento cómo mis pies se incendian por dentro. Es un lugar rocoso, rodeado de montañas de lava. El ambiente tiene intensas tonalidades de rojo que provocan migraña. Todas las almas desnudas. Si las del purgatorio tenían un aspecto lamentable, esto no tenía definición. Rostros sufriendo o expresiones propias de un lunático. Los únicos que parecen divertidos son los diablillos. Y yo.

De repente un olor a alquitrán inunda mis fosas nasales. ¿Por qué huele el infierno a alquitrán? Misterios de la vida. Bah, de la muerte, mejor dicho.

Analizándolo, me doy cuenta de que ya había estado en este lugar. Lo vi en una pesadilla que tuve a los nueve. El mismo entorno, los mismos demonios que esperan comerme entero. Todo es exactamente igual. A excepción de que aquello había sido un mal sueño. Este infierno es real y no me despertaré en un par de horas.

Me quedo parado en ningún punto en específico. En eso, unos pequeños diablos llegan y me golpean en mi espalda desnuda con sus látigos.

—Mañana tendremos un rato agradable: te sumergiremos en ácido. Y sentirás cómo te quemas todo, y te ahogas. ¿Sabes cual es la mejor parte? Que no importa cuánto daño te hagamos, éste jamás cesará.

Se ríen de forma retorcida. Y yo los acompaño con una risa aún más demente. Quizá siempre pertenecí a este lugar, donde las almas de los pecadores vienen a sufrir.

Varios me observan. No importa que me vean con odio o locura. Me siento bien. Soy el centro de atención aquí.

Así de rápido te corrompe el infierno. No da tiempo ni de lamentarse por los hermosos recuerdos de una vida pasada. Pierdo la esperanza, las memorias, el amor. Sólo quedan, en su mayoría, sentimientos malos conmigo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sonrío en medio de este averno.


End file.
